


the shiniest of my cache

by kuro49



Series: thirty days of writing [20]
Category: White Collar
Genre: Banter, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-05-02 18:01:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5258324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuro49/pseuds/kuro49
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter really should know better by now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the shiniest of my cache

**Author's Note:**

> written for the prompt: _conversations with the crows._
> 
> i love their banter, always and foreverrrrrr.

Everything is a test, and here comes the long moment of silence where they evaluate each other for the hundredth time. 

And the first time Neal comes clean, even he can hardly believe it himself.

“…I have a problem.”

“Don’t I know it?” Peter pointedly ignores the dirty look Neal throws him and extends an out stretched palm, beckoning like Neal isn’t already as close as he can be. It is a much kinder option than a two finger point, something Peter finds himself to be doing less and less.

“I can’t help it,” Neal puts out both hands in defeat, except there is that too bright glint in his eyes that tells Peter he hasn’t lost a single round in whatever game this is. “It just keeps on happening.”

Peter supposes he can be smarter about it. But sometimes, he just wants to give Neal the benefit of the doubt. Except Neal likes to prove him right, then wrong, and then possibly right again, simply because he can and it pleases him to be some kind of paradox. Peter ought to expect it by now, it never really ends, not when Neal Caffrey is so involved.

It doesn’t help that Peter Burke is just as involved with this con man in his life.

“Come on, empty your pockets, Caffrey.”

“You’re not going to frisk me?”

“Do you want me to— _no_ , don’t answer that.” 

Peter scowls at the way Neal is looking up at him. Looking like he knows exactly how it appears to him when a curl of his perfect hair misbehaves to fall into his line of vision. “Neal, why do you insist on making everything about police work sound like a bad porno?”

And there are no mistakes about this.

That is absolute glee in Neal’s voice when he grins and replies.

“So you don’t want to know how I was a stand in fluffer for a day?”


End file.
